


Three Things That Say Farewell

by Black_Panda_Ops



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 10:42:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8664565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Panda_Ops/pseuds/Black_Panda_Ops
Summary: Some things follow you even when you leave the office.





	

**Author's Note:**

> If you feel like you "missed the joke" -- relax, there is no joke. It's just a sad little moment full of things that aren't said and a drink not tasted.
> 
> Also visible at Deviant Art [ here ](http://sta.sh/0vfln43hy9p)


End file.
